Do you see me?
by WynnieAcid
Summary: It's been 5 years since Oliver Davis left japan. He though that everyone would forget about him and go back their everyday life. Little did he know that one person would follow him to england and make him see reason one way or another. I do not own Ghost Hunt, though I wish I did. I do however claim copy rights to the song used. Please review and tell me what you think. ( - )
1. Back with a bang

It's been 5 years since Oliver Davis left japan. He though that everyone would forget about him and go back their everyday life. Little did he know that one person would follow him to England and make him see reason one way or another.  
I do not own Ghost Hunt, though I wish I did. I do however claim copy rights to the song used. Please review and tell me what you think. (^-^)

*Tap...Tap...Tap...Tap...sigh..Tap..* A young man silently sat at a large oak desk. His shaggy black hair hung around his face as he read through case after case. His long fingers tapped on the desk as his annoyance grew. 'Is it to hard to as for a interesting case!' Finally fed up he pushed the papers away. 'it's been 5 years and no matter what I do I cant find a decent case. Gene can you hear me! I bet your laughing your ass off watching me waste away in this god forsaken office' I stood up and walked over to a book shelf that sat by a window. along with books it held a shelf with just pictures on it. He looked at them one by one until he came across the one he wished to see. In it was a group of 7 people including himself, if you looked closely you would see his eyes on the small brown hair girl and he smiled some in the photo.  
"Lin, is there anything going in the city? Anything big?" He called out knowing the tall stoic man would hear him next door. As if on que he heard foot steps entering his office. He looked over at lin. He swore the man never ages.  
"As a matter of fact there is a concert going on tomorrow. Monk emailed me last week saying the group would be in town." He said it so nonchalant that Oliver wouldn't have caught the last part.  
"All of them?" He asked turing away from lin, he prayed that no hope he had showed through his eyes. He admitted long ago that he was in love with Mai. However she was in love with his brother.  
"As far as I know, yes, all of them." Lin did not miss the flash in olivers eyes. He had always known that the two were in love with each other, It was oliver's Stupidity that kept the pair apart.  
"Send monk a email. Tell him that we are also going and that if they wish they can stay at my home while in england." 'If I can see Mai just once more maybe, just maybe, I would be willing let Mai pretend that I'm Gene.'  
"Yes." Lin said as he walked back to his office. He shut the door behind him and walked to his desk. once there he opened a drawer and pulled out 2 tickets smiling. On the ticket it read the band name 'Hornigai Ocha' (bittersweet tea). Smirking he sent Monk an email regarding where they would be staying. They were staying at his home but this just made it all the better.

The place was crowded and loud. Oliver almost regretted coming. He could feel as well as see the looks that poeple threw his way, they ranged from interest to mild jealousy.  
"Naru! Lin! over hear!" the voice was a blessing to his ears. He figured if they found one member of the old spr they should find them all. After a few more mintues of following lin through the masses of bodies they found the small group. There stood Yasuhara looking the same as ever. John Brown who had seemed to grow to almost 6 feet and looked more like an adult, the only thing that remained the same was the youthful and understanding eyes as well as the shy smile. Next to him was Makako, no longer was she dressed in the formal kimono with short hair. Now her hair was down to her waist and she wore jeans and a band t-shirt as well as a smile. Her arm circled around john. The only remaining person was a very pregnant Aykao. They all greeted one another and said how it had been way to long.  
"Where is monk and Mai?" He asked as he kept his face void of emotion. truly he was disappointed.  
"Oh, do you worry Naru. You'll see them any moment now." Yasuhara said cheerfuly as he patted Oliver on the back once.  
"Oh, then-" Oliver was going to ask what was keeping them as someone suddenly announced that the concert was starting as the opening band was coming on stage.  
"For your pleasure all the way from Japan Hornigai Och!"  
Turning to look on the stage he found 4 people. There on the right conter was the bass player who looked vaguely similar, but the same could be said for the drummer. Both girls we so fimailar that he was like a flag being waved in front of his face. To his great surprised he saw monk with his guitar on the left of the singer. The singer made him stop dead and his jaw to drop a small amount. 'There is no way that is Mai.. She like a muse up there'.  
There she stood on the stage in a bright neon green plaid skirt, a black shirt with the band name on it, purple high top DC with neon green. Her hair had grown out to her waist as well and the once round faced girl was a exotic looking with her soft yet sharp features, her eyes were wild and free, and her lips were smirking. Her eyes locked onto his as the smirk grew. "alright Ladies and gents this is a brand new song we are hittimg you with. An no, this wont be for sell so please enjoy.."  
She closed her eyes and looked at Monk to signal for him to start.  
slowly the song started the first few notes were soft yet painful  
"Please take it all,  
Cuz now I'm here with barely nothing,  
You have taken almost all,  
All I ever had to offer,  
You've taken it all.  
My dreams are nightmares,  
As I dream of you,  
My dreams are nightmares,  
Because they are real,  
Your gone,  
and with you,  
is almost all I ever had to give,  
cuz now I'm standing here,  
only thing left,  
is my voice to hear,  
Your all I needed,  
yet you didnt need me,  
So why did you take,  
Almost all of me  
now here I stand in front of you,  
you might as well take,  
whats left of me,  
you egoistic bastard,  
you left me,  
your crossed a sea,  
your a sea from me,  
please take it all,  
cuz now i am here with barely nothing,  
you've taken it almost all,  
all I ever had to offer,  
you've taken it all,  
So... please...open your eyes..  
please see... It was you that took it all..  
because  
I NEVER LOVED ANYONE BUT YOU!  
You...you egoistic bastard,  
you've taken almost all of me,  
the only thing left,  
is this voice to here."

A few tears leaked from her eyes as she sang. Truly she was beautiful as she was up there singing her heart away. the crowd had pulled out phones and lighters and held them in the air. They shed tears with their beloved singer.

"Alright guys now a few covers you know us so well for.. here is Taylor swifts  
You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'

But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you can see I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better then that  
Hey what you doing with a girl like that

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you can see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby, you belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong  
I think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me"

The crowd sang with her as he danced around singing. Her hips swayed with each note that came out of her mouth. it was breath taking. After the song was over they went to the back for a 5 minute break and to change out clothing and to do make up.  
looking behind him at the group he noticed masako missing. Yasuhara caught his graze and mouth 'Just wait'. The crowd went wild as the band came back on the stage, this time monk was replaced by Masako. All the girls were in different colored tutus, matching corsets, Black fishnets, and what looked to be black riding boots. they all wore make up similar to the American band Black Viel Brides that Gene once loved. If he though Mai looked exotic before, then now she was just something otherworldly.

"We present Fit for Rivals - Reasons" Mai smirked a had a look in her eyes that almost said 'I dare you' to anyone.

"Prove to me you're just like them so I know I'm right again  
You've changed throughout the years, but yet I remained here  
It's such a shame to see you go, it's for the best I know  
Whoa, what's your problem?

Things can't get any worse (can't get any worse)  
Nothing you can coerce  
Nothing you can do  
Now except your fate

Give me, give me one good reason  
To believe in you again, in you again

And when you try to come back and say you're sorry again  
We'll turn our backs and forget that you ever came  
So here's our farewell the pressure is all off of us now  
Whoa, what's your problem?

Things can't get any worse (can't get any worse)  
Nothing you can coerce  
Nothing you can do  
Now except your fate

Give me, give me one good reason  
To believe in you again, in you again  
Give me, give me one good reason  
To believe in you again, in you again

Give me, give me one good reason  
To believe in you again, in you again  
Give me, give me one good reason  
To believe in you again, in you again  
Give me, give me one good reason  
To believe in you again, in you again  
Give me, give me one good reason  
To believe in you again, in you again"

The people around Oliver went wild. It seemed this was the Mai they all knew and love. This exotic vixen that was once a mouse of a girl. Now she was a strong women that dared anyone to challenge her. She had pride in her voice. The only thing oliver could do was stare at where she once was on stage.  
"Hey come on, she want to talk to you." looking at the voice to his right he realized that monk had come to get him.  
"what do I even say to her?" he asked the older man as he followed him.  
Monk shrugged. "No clue, but I'd start with I'm sorry."

Oliver sighed 'how am I going to get through this'.  
"Like you always do you tea fiend." A voice said from in front of him. He hadn't even realized that he was now in front of her dressing room.

Please review if you want to know how this ends


	2. How will this end?

I watch him as he stands right outside my dressing room. Looking at him I can remember what drew me to this man. His piercing blue eyes, perfect face, and mysterious air that he held around him. I fell in love with his silent actions of care. I don't anyone noticed how he slept less then anyone on a case. He would be up late reading and rereading any information he could on the case. I don't think lin noticed that he still used his PK. If someone was in danger of falling down stairs, or something was about to fall on them, and even if a spirit was about to attack, they would be moved somehow, or the object would change directing, the spirit push back ever so slightly. No one noticed how he would secretly have lin check up on everyone. For example, monks band almost had to quit from not having any gigs. But suddenly 10 bars and clubs called begging them to play, they all side a certain person said they were a wonderful group. I found out from a friend in college that her mother owned one of the clubs. She said that certain person was THE Oliver Davis. Oliver didn't show he cared openly, he was content to silently care for everyone in the back ground. I even benefited from this after he had left for England. I had trouble finding a way to pay for my collage classes., I was called into the office and told I suddenly had a full ride scholarship thanks to an organizations in England. I wasn't dumb, I knew who pulled the strings for that. I showed my thanks by completed a Bachelors Degree in Science and Psychology in 2 years.  
"Mai... I.. How are you? How has college been?" He asked in a unsure voice. He was running a hand through his hair and watching me for any signs.  
"I'm fine, and I finished college last year. I'm sure you knew that though." I said with amusement. His eyes widen a bit, that was they only sign of surprise he show. "Why don't you come in. I have some tea." I told him as I turned and went to a area i had set up so I could have tea before and after the show. I helped calm the nerves and the adrenaline. I fixed us both a cup and turn to see that he has enter and sat on the couch.  
"Here," I said handing him the tea. He carefully took a small sip as if it was poison. "I promise I didn't put anything in it."  
He finished the tea in 30 seconds flat and then stole mine that I had sat on the small coffee table. "It's not that. I just haven't had tea in almost 5 years..." he looked down, "No one could seem to make it right, and I for some bloody reason can't make tea to save my life."  
I sat down taking in what he had said. Oliver Davis, the tea fiend, hasn't had tea for 5 years.  
"So Mai, Tell me what brought your band to England?" He asked looking more like the Naru I knew, just a bit... no a LOT sexier. His hair was longer, he was taller, shoulders and chest broader. The fact he was now truly a man hit me hard as I set beside him.  
"Come Oliver, I thought you would've figured that out by now." I teased him as I smirked my "naru smirk" as Monk puts it. "I guess we all can't have smart can we."  
"Mai, if I recall who was it that was that thought It would be a brilliant idea to walk to work in freezing cold weather with wet hair?" Now he was smirking at me, his eyes held a spark I knew well. That teasing boyish spark That had me waking up and taking cold showers at night.  
"It wadn't my fault my boss called me in early and I had happen to be in the shower when he called." I told him smiling. "My band is here to play music. I am here to simply answer a question I was asked 5 years ago. The question is will that person believe my answer this time? after all I've had a long time to think about, though I knew the answer seconds after they had asked. I will admit, it was a shock hear it. My young heart had frozen in my chest." I said laughing at the end.  
I looked at Oliver, or Naru. He was studying me now. I watched him as he built a wall around him self to shield form any pain I could cause him. Didn't he know that I should be the one making walls? "and that answer? What is it Mai, Me or Gene?" He used that same accusing voice as he did then. He had that same look as well, His body was ridged and his eyes cold, but now I could also see in them the fear and longing. The same fear I knew to well and the same Longing I've had since I met him.  
"You. It's always been you. Gene was like brother to me. A sweet older brother that helped me with cases. I loved you. I love you still. I love how even to this day you still secretly take care of the jspr family. I know about the called to the clubs for monk. The scholarship for me. The call you made to get yusahara his job. I know all about them, I also know how you can still use your pk and the reason you get sick if because your over using it. Like when you were put in the hospital on the case to the school. You had been using your pk to stop the fox fires from getting to close to us when we thought they were still evil. I fell in love with the twin that like to take care of everyone in the dark but doesn't let anyone care for him. I love you Oliver Davis, Naru." I told him. I had placed one hand on his face so that I could look him in the eyes.  
He closed his eyes and put his hand on mine. I thought he was going to push it away and yell at me. Instead he held it to his face and sighed. "I've been waiting so long to hear that mai. I love you as well." He opened his eyes and then let a small smile on his lips.  
It took me a moment to realize that he had said he loved me. I was in shock. The second it did click I threw me self into him showing he face with kisses and hugging him. "I'm so happy!" I told him as tears started to flow down my cheeks.  
"I'm not letting you go again. I've loved you for 6 years and have thought you were in love with gene. I let you go believing that. I wont again thought. Your mine Mai, as soon as I can I'll drag you to John and put a ring on your finger." His voice was right over her ear, his words were spoken with determinations.  
"I'm sure john would love to marry us, but he isn't a priest anymore." I told him giggling  
He kissed the top of my head. "We can always elope."  
"NO! She is having a bloody wedding Oliver Yoru Davis!" a loud voice yelled from the door way. There stood lady with blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and maybe as tall as mai. She had her hands on her hips and was staring at Naru with a very determined look.  
"Mother? What are you doing here?" He asked as we stood dusty over selves off.  
"Masako had me come, She told me my son was with the girl of his dreams and I wanted ot met Mai so I came. Now you hear my Olver, I can make a wedding happen in 3 months. That should be soon enough." she said walking up and poking him in the chest. He nodded like any wise person would. After all from the stories I heard about her from lin, you do not say no to Luella Davis.  
She clapped her hands together and smiles. "Good, now the rest of you lot can come out from hiding in the hall."  
20 seconds later I found myself being hugged by 7 people and being told congrats. I smiled at everyone. My dressing room was full of my family and soon to be family. I got the man of my dreams and it seems I getting married in 3 months. I look over to Naru who is smiling at the display.

5 YEARS LATER  
Two twin boys sat on their beds waiting for their mother to tell them a story like she did every night for bed time. They both looked like their father with their dark hair and pale skin, They only thing that made them not into chibi's of Naru was that they had Mai's smile and both twins had a Hazel right eye and a Blue Left eye. It was discovered that they could see spirits with their Hazel eye like Mai could do now, and their uncle Gene once was able to do.  
"Mommy, How did you meet Daddy?" Ren asked when his mother came and sat in a chair she had placed in the room when the were born. Ren was like his father, he was smart and always looked for answer to any questions that he could think of, and had Pk along with seeing spirits. He also had a tea obsession.  
"Yeah mommy, how did you meet daddy?" Gene also question from his bed. He was hanging upside looking at her smiling. Like his name sake Gene was silly, open, and caring for anyone and thing. Though like his brother her was very smart. He was a medium like gene and mai, he also had his mothers EPS.  
Mai looked at her sons and place her hands on her swallon belly. "Once upon a time ago there was a girl all alone in the world, until one day a boy walked into her life. He was surrounded by adventures full of ghost and other scary things, they girl was in awe of him. One day she found her self working for him..."  
And so the story went. The girl fell in love, got hurt a few times, and now she isn't alone because she is around a family she and the boy made together.


End file.
